Sólo sé feliz
by impassegirl89
Summary: Porque yo lo quería lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir. Porque era tan bello a mis ojos, que con sólo una amistad estaría feliz de que él lo fuese. Porque con una sola sonrisa, aunque no fuese para mí, sólo viéndole feliz, yo podía morir en paz.


Los personajes no me pertecene, los creó S. Meyer.

La historia se localiza en "amanecer", justo en la boda. Es mi punto de vista de cómo se podría haber sentido Tanya en la boda, cuando veía a Edward y a Bella felices. La trama me la he inventado un poquito pues, que yo recuerde, no sale en ningún lado que Edward fuese a hablar con Tanya en ese momento para nada. Es justo antes de que Jake se entere de que Bella tiene laneado consumar con Edward y monte un escándalo. Durante el baile de ellos.

He intentado no cambiar mucho la forma de ser de los personajes y espero haber conseguido lo que quería, no estoy acostumbrada a seguir la forma de ser de los libros.

A mí me empezó a caer bien Tanya justo en ese libro, cuando aparece f´sicamente, vamos, y quería escribir algo de ella por todas aquellas que nos hemos sentido rechazadas alguna vez.

* * *

La boda era realmente preciosa, como de cuento de hadas. Cuando Edward entró en el jardín, caminando elegantemente por la larga alfombra roja que se extendía desde el principio del jardín hasta el kiosco que Alice había montado. La pequeña duende había estado más de un mes de arriba abajo mareando a todo el mundo con los preparativos de esa magnífica boda, incluida a mi familia. Claramente Carmen y Eleazar se habían prestado a cualquier cosa que necesitase aún cuando la más pequeña de los Cullen al final no dejaba que nadie se metiese en sus planes por "miedo" a que se los cambiasen. Irina y Kate en cambio, sólo se negaron a participar, cada una con sus propias razones; Kate quería darme su apoyo en cuanto a lo de perder al amor de mi vida; Irina también me apoyaba en eso, pero a ello se le sumaba la cuestión de que ella estaba completamente segura de que Laurent, la que había sido su pareja por un tiempo, había muerto a manos de los licántropos por culpa de Bella, la novia de esa boda, Irina la odiaba con todo su ser y conociéndola como la conocía, seguramente estaba maquinando algún plan para devolverle todo el dolor que le habían causado pero también estaba segura de que no llegaría a hacerles nada.

Yo… yo no odiaba a Isabella, Bella como la llamaban, no tenía reparo alguno en llamarla así. ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que hacer que el amor de tu vida sea feliz? Porque al fin y al cabo, yo amaba a Edward más de lo que nunca había amado a nadie. Puede que al principio hubiese sido un capricho, como, he de admitirlo, la mayoría de los chicos con los que me había topado; yo admitía que me gustaban mucho, y no veía nada de malo en ello. Pero poco a poco había ido enamorándome de ese ser misterioso y algo hostil que había sido siempre Edward. La vez aquella en la que huyó de Forks y vino a vivir con nosotros pensé que por fin se dejaría de tonterías, se enamoraría de mí y se quedaría conmigo para pasar el resto de nuestra existencia juntos pero según fueron pasando los días comprendí que su corazón nunca podría amarme porque éste ya pertenecía a Bella. Y dolió, dolió mucho, cuando en un desesperado intento por que me eligiese me declaré sinceramente allí en Alaska y traté de hacerle quedarse conmigo utilizando el arma de la seducción. Lo besé con todo mi amor en juego pero él simplemente me dejó besarle hasta que me di cuenta de que eso no iba a surtir efecto. Me separé y lo miró a los ojos con los míos escociéndome y rogando poder derramar las lágrimas que mi condición de vampiro me impedían. Hubiese llorado de haber podido, sobre todo al escuchar las palabras malditas que toda mujer odia cuando está enamorada de un amigo. _Lo siento, te quiero pero como a una amiga. No puedo verte como algo más._ Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que nada de lo que hiciera o dijese haría que Edward Cullen se enamorase de mí.

Pero no podía odiar a Bella. Ellos estaban destinados desde mucho antes de lo que nadie supiera. Sus corazones se complementaban como si necesitasen del otro para vivir, y de hecho estaba segura de que así era. Se pertenecían el uno al otro desde antes de nacer. Estaba claro que estaban destinados pero yo no había querido ver eso y me había tapado los ojos con la venda de la ingenuidad.

Mucha gente en mi situación odiaría a la mujer que estaba en ese momento dando los votos en frente del cura, peor yo no podía. No podía por el simple hecho de que aquella pequeña humana representaba la felicidad que yo le deseaba a Edward. Solo había que mirarles cuando estaban juntos para percibir el amor que se procesaban. Edward la miraba embelesado, como si no existiese nada más en su mundo. Yo al principio me había enfadado e incluso sentido ofendida porque prefiriese a esa simple humana que mí, pero poco a poco comprendí que bajo ese aspecto de humana paliducha y simple, había una personalidad que hacía destacar todas sus virtudes psicológicas. Eso y que tenía unos llamativos y expresivos ojos marrones.

Pero tenía que admitir que en ese momento, dando el _sí, quiero _al hombre de nuestras vidas, estaba radiante. Quizás fuese el hecho de estar vestida y arreglada por las dos vampiras que hubiese querido de cuñadas o simplemente de que iba a sellar el pacto que la unía para el resto de su existencia con Edward, pero incluso yo la veía preciosa.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con más fuerza de lo usual cuando ella aceptó amarle por siempre en matrimonio y mis ojos picaron con intensidad por las ganas de llorar. Él la besó con devoción cuando el sacerdote se lo indicó y salieron por las larga alfombra hacia sus parientes que les esperaban ansiosos para felicitarles.

El momento clave llegó y mis hermanas estuvieron a mi lado cuando Edward y Bella nos alcanzaron. No fui la persona más efusiva del mundo cuando me presentó a la que debía ser mi rival pero creo que tanto él como ella lo comprendieron. Bella me saludó tímidamente, como temiendo que me lanzase encima de ella por haberme robado al amor de mi vida, por lo que fui civilizada para tranquilizarla. Y cuando finalmente les di mi enhorabuena, fui completamente sincera.

A la hora del baile solo pude mirarlos maravillada por lo bien que estaban juntos. Se movían sincronizados al son de la música, aunque ella estaba reticente a bailar por ser patosa. Se miraban procesándose amor con la mirada y riendo de vez en cuando, felices. Se me encogía el corazón de sólo verlos.

Cuando la canción de turno terminó, Edward se agachó y le susurró algo con lo que ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Un hombre alto y moreno, de ojos y pelo muy negros, salió de entre las sombras y caminó hasta Bella, tendiéndole una mano. Ella miró primero a Edward, quien asintió dando su afirmación. Bella y el extraño se pusieron a bailar toscamente y sólo pude compararles con la pareja de Edward y Bella, haciendo que los últimos casi pareciesen bailarines profesionales junto a esta nueva. De repente pude ver como la mirada de Edward se clavaba en mí.

Me atacaron los nervios como a la adolescente que hacía demasiado había dejado atrás cuando sus pasos se dirigieron hacia donde yo estaba y comprendí que venía directamente hacia mí. De haber sido humana, estaba segura de que estaría completamente sudada e incluso sonrojada. En esos momentos agradecía mi condición de vampiro. Edward caminó hasta quedar en frente de mí y entonces sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola.-susurró bajito.

-Hola.-contesté sonriendo tenuemente; no podía fingir que estaba muy feliz pero no quería que se sintiese mal por mí y, conociéndolo, seguramente eso era lo que pasaba.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-asentí y Edward se sentó en la silla de al lado.

Entre nosotros se instaló un silencio no del todo cómodo. Sabía que él quería decir algo, pedir perdón posiblemente, pero no se atrevía. Yo había aprendido con el tiempo a proteger mi mente de su don de leerlas para no hacerle sentir incómodo a él y para que yo no me sintiese sin intimidad. Posiblemente en ese momento fue lo mejor que había hecho ya que si hubiese leído mis tristes pensamientos sobre haber perdido al amor de mi vida se hubiese sentido terriblemente culpable; y es que así era Edward Cullen, misterioso, guapo, amable, caballeroso, y que se echaba la culpa de todo. Peor no era la ocasión así que decidí terminar con el silencio.

-Una boda preciosa.-comenté como que no quería la cosa mientras en mi interior todo gritaba "pero me gustaría haber sido la novia".

-Sí, Alice ha estado el último mes preparándola.-murmuró él en un intento de seguir.-Ha vuelto loco a todo el mundo queriendo que quedase perfecta; ya sabes cómo es.

-Lo ha logra, desde luego.-reí volviendo a recordar a Alice.-Es la boda perfecta.-mi voz perdió tono.-De ensueño…

Edward debió de darse cuenta de que mi estado no era el mejor porque lo sentí tensarse. Sabía lo que venía a continuación; Edward se sentiría fatal por el hecho de que yo estuviese triste, se echaría la culpa, se disculparía un millón de veces por ser la mala persona conmigo que no había sido nunca y empezaría con lo de "no eres tú, soy yo, te quiero pero como amiga". Y no quería eso, así que cuando abrió la boca con la clara intención de empezar su monólogo, fui yo la que comenzó a hablar desviando la atención.

-Bella está preciosa.-Edward me miró confuso, seguramente preguntándose el porqué de mi repentina mención de su mujer peor yo no lo miré a él sino que hice un gesto con la cabeza sin quitar mi vista de la mencionada, que seguía bailando alegremente con el tipo maloliente.-Hoy brilla realmente.

Edward desvió la mirada por fin y la clavó en su mujer. Sentí un aguijonazo de envidia al ver como sus ojos empezaban a brillar con fuerza, amor e ilusión, como si hubiese visto su salvación. Estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

-Bella siempre está preciosa.-sonrió y por sus palabras y la forma que lo había dicho supe que de verdad lo creía.

Sonreí de forma melancólica. Me sentía como que nunca podría tener un amor como el de ellos y aunque sabía que una boda era motivo de alegría no podía evitar sentirme triste.

-Lo siento, Tanya.-me sobresalté al escucharle dirigirse a mí. Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en ellos y en lo bien que se verían juntos que no me había percatado de que mi mente había vuelto a ser blanco fácil de su don. Volví a crear un muro que impidiese leerme los pensamientos peor sabía que él ya se sentía fatal.-No debí mandarte la invitación a la boda. Sabía que te haría daño pero me pareció descortés no invitarte. Los Denali sois como de la familia y tú…

-¿Podemos bailar?-pregunté de repente queriendo cortar la conversación. Me levanté de la banca donde estaba sentada para encaminarme hacia la improvisada pista de baile. No me giré para ver si me seguía pero sabía que iba a venir. Me alcanzó a mitad de camino y yo me di la vuelta para colocar mis manos en su cuello mientras él hacía lo propio en mi cintura, pero siempre sin pasar el límite. Empezamos a balancearnos al son de la suave música que sonaba.-Si ella no hubiese aparecido… ¿Hubiese cambiado algo?

-Todo hubiese sido igual.-aseguró con una triste sonrisa.-Lo siento, se que suena a cliché peor es la verdad; te quiero, como amiga. No podría verte como algo más.

-Lo se.-suspiré profundamente.-Siempre lo supe. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi y no me hiciste caso supe que estabas destinado a otra. Aquella vez cuando volviste porque la conociste y no soportabas su olor… aquella vez tuve la estúpida idea de que te quedarías conmigo.

-Siento si hice que pensaras que te veía como algo más, Tanya.-se disculpó. Bufé; él siempre tan caballeroso.

-Tranquilo.-susurré sincera.-Lo sabía pero me engañaba a mí misma. Sólo de verte hablar de ella… ¡Tenías que verte! ¡Estaba tan claro que estabas enamorado de ella! Pero tú no querías verlo y a mí no me venía bien hacértelo ver.

Edward sonrió torcidamente, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba en él.-Conseguirás a alguien que te quiera, Tanya. Eres una mujer espectacular. Simplemente, tú y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Claro que sí.-asentí divertida.-Tengo tiempo de sobra para encontrarlo; al fin y al cabo, no puedo morir.-sonreí.-Y mientras tanto tú serás feliz al lado de Bella.

La música paró y una nueva canción comenzó pero nosotros nos soltamos. Edward miró hacia un lado, buscando ansiosamente a su mujer sin querer dejarla más tiempo de necesario con el chucho maloliente. Sonreí divertida por su preocupación y también feliz porque él hubiese encontrado al amor de su vida.

-Ve a por ella, Edward.-le indiqué nuevamente y él me miró avergonzado por su falta de atención.-Y sé feliz por los dos.

-Hasta que encuentros a tu media naranja.-añadió.

-Hasta que la encuentre.-afirmé riendo.-Te deseo lo mejor, Edward, de corazón. Bella es una persona excepcional.

-No quiero perderte como amiga, Tanya.-sonó tan sincero y aunque sabía que me dolería estar a su lado amándolo y él viéndome como amiga no pude más que aceptar.

-No me perderás, Edward.-aseguré.-Estaré ahí cuando lo necesites. Siempre seré tu amiga.

Edward volvió a sonreír y se acercó a mí. Me sujetó la cara con ambas manos y yo cerré los ojos con antelación. Castamente, dejó un suave beso en mi frente y después se alejó lentamente.

-Encontrarás a alguien que te ame como tú mereces, y serás feliz.-dijo muy convencido.

Asentí mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia su mujer. Vi al hombre que amaba alejarse pero extrañamente no dolió tanto como debía; quizás porque sabía que no era el hombre para mí o porque estaba segura de que él sería feliz de ahora en adelante.

-Se feliz, Edward.-susurré y nunca supe si él me había escuchado porque no hizo ademán de girarse.

Porque yo lo quería lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir. Porque era tan bello a mis ojos, que con sólo una amistad estaría feliz de que él lo fuese. Porque con una sola sonrisa, aunque no fuese para mí, sólo viéndole feliz, yo podía morir en paz.


End file.
